Saving my family
by Overnight's child
Summary: In BD Volturis are coming to Renesmee. What if Bella had a plan to get Volturis away? She took her only change and joined them, to destroy them. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Friendship: Felix/Bella, but Edward/Bella
1. Entering into unknown

**I do not own Twilight, I do not own these characters. Enjoy.**

 **Bellas POV**

Alice had arrived with Jasper and this half-vampire.

I felt so much anger. So much hate that I would kill entire army with my bare hands. I wasn't angry to Alice. I was angry to Aro, Marcus and Caius. I knew they had made a decision before Alice even showed up. Edward held me so close I couldn't breathe. Edward didn't want me to go. He wasn't ready to _let go_.

I had an excellent plan. A plan that would make a hit and break the rulers of the vampire down-world. I was the only one who knew about this. This was made in my head and nobody could reach to it.

Nahuel had spoke. For the first time in a few weeks I had hope. Renesmee would live forever, with my husband, but not with me.

''So,'' Aro started with a low voice, ''We had make our decision.'' Edward growled as he heard Aro's thoughts. Renesmee was in danger, wasn't she?

''This child is _no_ danger,'' Aro claimed. _Claimed?_ He spoke truth at least.

''But, we want a gift for a return. It has been a long journey.''

Edward moved a little bit. I had power to keep him still. Carlisle watched Edward as he tried to move. Zafrina helped me a bit. He made Edward watch and hear things that wasn't real. He was helpless, which made me feel awful.

''Is that a proper thing?'' Asked Carlisle, ''I haven't heard about _that_ _law_.''

''Old friend, would you do the same?''

''No, I wouldn't.'' Said Carlisle as truthfully as he could, ''Please. _This is my family._ '' His voice was about to break. Only he and I knew what was going to happen. Nessie and Jake didn't know a thing.

I watched Zafrina. She watched me to walk closer to her after I had let go off Edward's arm.

''Please, keep them safe for me.'' I whispered. I did not want _them_ so see this happen.

I held my breath. I was doing it. I was going to left my family behind to save them from this disaster. I had only a one choice. Leave and save them- or kill everybody.

''Dear, Aro. May I say a word?'' I asked as I walked forward them. Carlisle was right behind me. He held my arm, trying not to let me go any closer, ''Bella, you don't have to do this.''

''Please, Carlisle. Keep my daughter and your son alive for me. Would you do it?''

Alice moved. Now even Denali Clan moved. I watched Zafrina and she made everything I'd ask for. She made them _all_ blind, except Carlisle and Volturis.

Carlisle watched me sadly, ''You don't know what you are doing.''

''Trust me, please? As a father.''

''Damn it, _my daughter_.''

Now I looked at Aro. He held his head high, smiled at me, ''Of course, my dear Bella.''

''Please, take me. Not my daughter, not my family. I know you want some talented vampires to your gifted clan. I am an volunteer to take my place to everybody else.''

He smiled a huge smile. I had never him smiling that wide, ''That's a wonderful thing to hear. I just hoped your father and husband would feel the same.''

I nodded, ''Believe me, they won't come after me.''

''I trust my life to your words, my beautiful Bella.''

''But- I have a few condition.''

They waited me to say those out loud. Aro nodded.

''I want you to _leave_ these vampires alone, no matter what. You have none connection with my family. I want you to forget them, forget everyone who's standing here tonight.''

As I said those words, I heard crying. It was Carlisle. Caius made an angry face to him. I growled. I'd never want to them suffer. But this was only way.

''You have my word,'' Aro told.

As we left I heard Carlisle me promising something, ''I will never forget you- Edward will come to you.''

I just watched my father as long as I could.

I had a great- worse ever- plan to destroy all of Volturis. Vladimir and Stefan would be part of it. Even _Alice_.

I hid my smile. I was _so_ lucky to have a private mind.


	2. Holy bible, I am sure Alice knows

Sorry about my grammar mistakes! But here is a little bit more about this. Another clip is coming soon!

 _ **Bella's Pov**_

It had been 3 months since I joined them.

I did not guess how kind Jane and Aro would be to me. They _let_ me feed in my own way, recalling me as Carlisle. _Young soul with a great heart_ , they had said one time when I was leaving to hunt.

Naturally I never hunted alone. I was a new one, the odd one with a _dubious_ way to feed. One time I was in a hunt with Demetri, who was so infirmed with my diet, that he _forgot_ me into the woods of Italy. That could have been _a first_ escape moment, but they would have come after me; I showed to them that I was trustworthy. I also had a _great_ time with Felix, who was almost like a acquaintance to me. Sometimes I combined him to Emmett, which hurt my _young_ soul.

Everytime they fed themselves, I went outside or to my chamber.

But this first time in 3 months I went to the library. Only the silence was there with me, comforting my broken soul. Thinking about Cullens did not help the situation, even they were my motivation. Thinking about my daughter I had left behind was overwhelming. Thinking about my dear husband was even more lethal thing to do- I had to stop thinking about them.

I was sure that Alice knew every move I made. And I _counted on it_. She _had_ _to know_ what I was doing.

So I took a holy bible to my shaking hands and turned pages.


	3. Two weeks

_**Alice's POV**_

''Holy bible! Give me _the damn bible_!''

I did not know who gave me the bible- they all watched me to turn pages all and all over again.

 _ **2 Corinthians 4:12**_ _: So then death worketh in us, but life in you._

No freaking way!

 _ **2 Kings 3:23**_ _And they said, This is blood: the kings are surely slain, and they have smitten one another: now therefore, Moab, to the spoil._

Blood. Will there be a battle? Why I haven't seen that coming?

 _ **Jeremiah 9:17**_ _Thus saith the LORD of hosts, Consider ye, and call for the mourning women, that they may come; and send for cunning women, that they may come._

Cunning women, mourning women. That's not saying anything to me. _  
__**Jeremiah 22:3**_ _Thus saith the LORD; Execute ye judgment and righteousness, and deliver the spoiled out of the hand of the oppressor: and do no wrong, do no violence to the stranger, the fatherless, nor the widow, neither shed innocent blood in this place._

What is she planning? _What is she planning?_

''Alice?'' Esme asked quietly, ''My dear, you are scaring us all. _What is it_?''

I had ripped the pages of the book and underlined the sentences with a blue pen I took from kitchen table.

I turned slowly to check all of them. Yep, they were _terrified_. I was regretting I got so wild- I should not do it ever again. But they realised I got something. Something big.

''It is a note, I'd say. I don't know what does it mean-'' I showed the bible's pages to Carlisle- he was the only one who's eyes I'd look at this situation. I _couldn't_ see Edward's or Nessie's face. Suddenly Jasper held me close. He knew exactly how I felt.

''Tell me about it,'' Carlisle recommended as he took the papers from my stable hand, ''Who sent you _this_?'' I realised I was watching my niece- could she take it? Could _he_ take it?

''It's from Bella,'' I said before my voice broke. I took all my courage to continue, ''She is planning something really big- as you can read.''

Suddenly Emmett was watching those sentences behind Carlisle's shoulder, ''What a badass girl.'' I hoped Edward did not hear it.

I didn't even know where he was, but I knew he would hear me. Nessie was with Jake on the cough. One of them was sleeping peacefully, _finally_.

 _Edward,_ please _come over. You need to know all of this mess._

I waited him as Carlisle and Emmett, now with Esme and Rosalie checked the pages. All four vampires were completely confused. _There was no connection between the sentences._

''Yes there is,'' said a low voice behind me, ''Stefan and Vladimir.''

I was happy to _see_ Edward. He did not seem happy to see us. He was upset, having sky without moon, but with stars. Bella was his moon, Renesmee his stars. The night sky is fascinating with stars, but not perfect without moon. His eyes were the same. They had life, but not passion. His weak smile was more alive as he watched his daughter who was sleeping.

She had no proper sleep after her mother left. She had nightmares about the black line with red eyes- it wasn't a nightmare, it was a _flashback_. It was always Edward who got her to sleep- more peacefully than the rest of us. Sometimes Jacob got her to sleep, like this time.

When Nessie was having these nightmares, Edward woke her up gently after he realised it was one of those. Nessie asked for it. She did not want to see the _grand finale_.

''How?'' Asked Carlisle outloud- with a kind voice.

Edward took a one step forward, ''You have _no idea_ how much they prayed about attacking in their heads then. I believe they are our cunning women.''

''Such women indeed,'' Emmett said while he smiled, ''I like your theory already.''

''And what comes to mourning women- Kate, Zafrina, Benjamin, Sibbohan perhaps…''

''Are you saying we are _really_ going to attack to Volterra?'' Asked Carlisle contemptuously while giving the pages to Esme- she took them. Carlisle walked forward, to Edward.

''Carlisle, you read those pages. I know exactly what you think about _this-_ that is the only conclusion I can make from those lines-''

''We cannot win without _power_ ,'' Said Jasper truthfully, ''They still have Jane and Alec.''

''And Felix.'' Said Rosalie with a frightened voice.

''Renata.'' I whispered.

''We can win,'' Said Edward, ''If we have one of _us_ in _them_.''

''Ouch!'' Emmett said excitedly, ''I have never been this excited about this! I do not believe my little sister is going to watch us die in the streets of Italy. She is definitely going to be _the one_ of us.'' Now I looked at Emmett, ''Do you have any idea how dangerous this will be?''

He raised his shoulders and ignored my question, ''When?''

I did not know the answer. Ether did Edward. Knowbody knew.

''I don't know,'' Edward said quietly, ''We have to wait the right time to go there.''

''Do you really think this will work out?'' Carlisle asked, ''I don't wanna lose my family. I don't want _anyone_ suffer.''

Edward growled, he was on the negative side now- Carlisle had said the wrong lines. Jasper did everything he could. Emmett went to Edward and hold his shoulder.

''You have no freaking idea where you have put me in.'' Edward said loudly, too loudly to wake Renesmee up, ''You let her go!''

Carlisle watched away from Edward's hurt eyes. Nobody watched to him anymore.

''That's not exact-''

''Yes it is. And you own me this-'' Edward spoke before Carlisle even managed to stop, ''You own that to Renesmee. You just cannot be that _selfish_.''

He walked away.

I saw something. Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina and me outside. We discussed about the our attack strategy. Edward and Emmett were talking to Stefan and Vladimir. There were other vampires too. I did not know some of the faces. I never had seen them.

I was holding my phone. I watched the date.

It was two weeks from now.


	4. Disorder

**Bella's POV**

Felix was with me outside. I was hunting a deer- he was as bored as he could. Trying to joke about me and my hunting style.

''Has anyone said about your jumping style?''

''Nope. You can have a honour of being the first one.''

He looked me with red eyes. He tried to find the right words. _Emmett_. I thought. He almost looked like him.

 _Esme…_

Names came into my mind. No! Stop! This won't help you or your plan!

 _Edward_.

 _Renesmee_.

I turned my face away from Felix and stood up to continue my hunting. I needed more to feel _alive_. To feel myself.

I loved my family so much. I needed them. But this was a necessary situation- they was need of saving. I couldn't just throw them to the lions. They would have been executed. There was nothing wrong about my daughter. She was a unique. She was a perfect daughter.

''Bella?''

''Mmm.''

''Shall _we_ continue? Master wants us to get back as soon as we can. He has something to you.'' We? Since when he has used word _we_.

I nodded. We couldn't let Aro to wait. Now I had their trust. I got their trust soon - _Too_ _soon_. I did not deserve it, but they gave it to me anyway. That was weird. First I was their enemy, their target of destroying and they give me _their trust_. That was actually more than weird; It was _frightening_.

Felix saw my face. He looked embarrassed.

''What is it?''

I had no choice, ''Nothing, I suppose.''

''You _suppose_?'' Felix's voice was deep and dark. Immediately I was afraid. He _needed_ to be afraid of. He needed to be treated well. I realised how dangerous he was. I had seen him killing a vampire, Bree. In that time I wasn't afraid for _my_ life. I was afraid for _hers_. He could also end my life in one second like he did to that newborn. He could end anyone in one second, no hesitation.

''So-sorry.'' I never stuttered, ''My apologies-''

''What are you apologizing for?'' He asked as he laughed.

''For-'' Honestly I didn't even know what I was apologizing for. I said those words automatically. I was _always_ apologizing.

''Yeah, Let's ignore that,'' Felix lightened mood around us, ''Should we practise some time?''

Practise what? I had no clue what he was talking about, and he saw it from my face.

''You know, _kicking asses_ ,'' He continued, ''Useful skill for a guard member. Like you.'' Like me. I had never seen him as relaxed as he was now. He laughed, he smiled and he even joked. That wasn't _the_ Felix he was around other Volturis. Around Aro, even Alec, he was in the _dark_ side; rude and daunting killing machine. Maybe that was the reason they choose him as my educator. Did other know about his other side?

''Why not?'' I asked as we walked to the main building.

''How much do you know about fighting?'' He asked as he opened the door to me, what a gentleman.

''I'd say I know the basics. I more useful with my shield.''

''Of course,'' He replied, ''I just want to make you _better_.'' I nodded. What the heck he was saying? He wanted to make me a better fighter. Right… This was so surreal.

We entered into the big hall.

Three old vampires were reading big books, old ones- slides of the book were almost as old as Carlisle was- I thought.

Carlisle's sad face…

''What a pleasant stunner! Bella and Felix, how was your time out of the city?'' Aro asked as he stood up and walked towards us.

''Quite- _interesting_ , ''Felix responded, ''Carlisle Cullen had made a intriguing regimen.'' His named hurt me. A lot, but I didn't show it.

The pain was almost the same as Chelsea had made me feel. I remembered the conversation we had after the scene in Forks.

'' _I can make you forget them if you want? The suffer is not the best option here…'' Chelsea meant good, but I did not needed this._

'' _No thank you.'' I had said as nicely as I could._

'' _You have to know I am also here,'' Corin had said in kind voice, ''You only need to ask.''_

'' _Thank you but, I want to remember them. I want to remember_ her _.''_

 _And they had understood._

''Yes,'' Aro said as he gripped Felix shoulder, ''Carlisle impressed me, as always.'' He said the last sentence as he looked at me, ''Oh darling, I wish I could read you- _la bellezza é anche interno_.''

I smiled back, ''Thank you asking, master. _Sono grato_ as I can practice my own regimen. It means much to me.''

Aro smiled to me and nodded, ''My pleasure, Bella. I had a mission for you and Alec. You can also take Demitri with you.''

''Where, master?''

''London, England. And this time you don't make selections,'' He said as he looked Felix, ''This time you are _assistant_.''

Felix looked at him confused, ''Then who has a word?''

''Shall we let dear Bella solve this disorder?''

I hoped this disorder was not bad.


End file.
